The Atlantean Holmes
by Aurorazola
Summary: Series of short drabbles about Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Lestrade. Sherlock and Mycroft are Atlanteans. Mystrade, Johnlock, AU


It was an odd feeling for the Captain; being below ground, yet seeing sky and tree and grass. He didn't remember ever really agreeing for this assignment, this mission, but somehow ending up in the _Lost City of Atlantis_ anyway.

He sighed, looking around and rubbing the back of his neck in a resigned fashion that he'd seemed to pick up after their submarine/boat had been eaten by a mechanical fish, killing off a majority of the crew. They'd just broken through a volcano, coming upon this strange piece of land that hadn't existed for thousands of years. The rest of the crew expected only ruins, but while the outside of the palace was covered in moss and vines, the inner city was in amazingly good shape. It left John Watson nearly breathless.

What remained of his breath was stolen when he had a spear shoved at his neck, forcing him back a step and knocking him into Lestrade. It was a... person? holding the spear threateningly. John wasn't completely convinced that it was a person, considering the tiki-like mask, but the humanoid arms and legs, tan and muscular, shoved his belief firmly in that direction. He mentally cursed at himself. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about that.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you come to be here?" The voice was baritone and smooth, and John swallowed. The rest of the crew was behind him, and he wasn't sure what position they were in, but judging by the other masked warriors he could see out of the corner of his eyes, they were probably being held at spear point as well.

"I'm John. Captain John Watson." He said, clearing his throat when it came out scratchy. The body tilted his head, and he used his free hand to raise the mask, showing his face for the first time. He had black hair and odd green-grey-blue eyes that sparkled. He was tan, toned, and gorgeous- John cut himself off. "We're on an expedition to find Atlantis." He managed next, trying to ignore the baser part of his mind, though the lack of clothing except for a skirt like bottom on the man kept him from being able to string together much of a coherent thought. "I believe we've found it, and it's gorgeous." He said next, though he didn't turn to look at the scenery again. John had no desire to be stabbed.

"Yes, well. We must go visit Mycroft." The man lowered his spear and grabbed the soldier's hand, dragging him along as he headed down the ledge they were standing on, leaving the rest of his people behind to get the rest of the outsiders to follow along.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere with you! That's it? We've only just met, you've had your spear at my neck, and now we're going to see this Microsoft?!"

"Mycroft." The man interjected.

"I don't care." John said, digging his heels in and trying to force the taller man to stop. It didn't work in the slightest.

The Atlantean sighed. "Mycroft is my brother, and ruler of Atlantis." The word 'unfortunately' was muttered under his breath. "We are going to see him because you are outsiders who have somehow managed to find Atlantis after thousands of years of us being safe from discovery." He smirked a bit. "And you are Captain John Watson, an army man, served your time, just gotten over a limp from it, seen violence, then, first hand. You didn't volunteer for this, nor did you know what it was for when you started out. You're not sure what to think of this place, and you're still half convinced that it's someone playing an elaborate prank on you."

John shook his head in amazement. "That... was... brilliant. Bloody fantastic."

"Really?" The man asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes, of course."

"That's not what people normally say when I give them their backgrounds." He admitted.

"What do they normally say?"

"Piss off."

John laughed, and he smiled when the Atlantean smiled back. The soldier became slightly exasperated when he noticed they were walking again.

"Sherlock."

"What?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. John hadn't been fully paying attention, trying to figure out when he'd agreed to actually go along with the crazy plan to head into Atlantis with the man who'd threatened his life.

"My name is Sherlock."


End file.
